Las orejas del zorro
by Judy Potts
Summary: En una noche de patrullar por la ciudad en la que (para variar) Nick no deja de molestarla, Judy termina apostando... ¿Qué? ¿Que tiene razón? Pero algo más aflora en medio de la apuesta, que ha dejado de tratarse de quién tiene mejor autocontrol y desencadena algo más...


Nunca había sido precisamente fan del patrullaje nocturno. Detestaba, de hecho, ser asignada a trabajo pasado el atardecer, ella no veía en la oscuridad, contrario a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo. Nick sí que veía en la oscuridad, en cambio ella necesitaba de su linterna para poder lanzarse a la acción.

* * *

Por favor no me maten jajaja, No estoy del todo segura de cómo surgió ésto, simplemente me di cuenta cuando lo tenía escrito y me debatí mucho en publicarlo o no dado que no había escrito o publicado una historia que sobrepasara el K+ Y menos de éstos dos, que se convirtieron en mi pareja favorita.

No sean muy duros conmigo, tampoco es la gran cosa. Sin embargo, me encantaría saber su opinión.

¿Merece ésta historia un review?

* * *

Él conducía. Durante el patrullaje nocturno él quedaba con las patas al volante dado que ella no podía conducir con las luces al mínimo. Sin embargo sí que escuchaba, y ella se aseguraba de llevar los vidrios ligeramente abajo (Aclarando, ligeramente dado que los vidrios de la patrulla que les facilitaban para el trabajo nocturno eran polarizados) al pendiente de cualquier cambio que hubiera.

Nick estacionó la patrulla de reversa en un callejón y sacó una bolsa de papel de la guantera, le extendió un bocadillo a Judy y miró las calles. Judy se estiró en su asiento y luego se inclinó hacia el frente, recargándose en el tablero pero con las orejas en alto, alerta a cualquier cambio. Nick se acercó hasta ella y sopló ligeramente en la oreja de Judy, consiguiendo que la coneja diera un salto y se estremeciera en su asiento.

¿Acto seguido?

Ella le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Pegas como hámster. —Se burló Nick sobándose.

—Deja en paz mis orejas.

—Son demasiado sensibles. —Alegó en defensa. —No puedo creer que tengas tan poco autocontrol. Cualquiera sabe permanecer quieto. Cualquiera menos tú.

—Seguramente. —Murmuró molesta retomando su postura anterior, Nick le pellizcó la punta de las orejas y consiguió un nuevo golpe por parte de la coneja, ésta vez lo detuvo a tiempo y sonrió mirándola con malicia. Ella soltó un suspiro y le devolvió a Nick una mirada cargada, mezcla de coquetería y reto. —Tú no puedes controlarte. También tienes sensibles las orejas.

—Claro que no, Zanahorias. Soy amo del autocontrol.

—Seguro puedo hacer que te retractes de tus palabras.

Nick sonrió confiado, soltó a la coneja y se cruzó de brazos en su lugar. —Tienes cinco minutos para sacarme de mis casillas. Pero te lo advierto, si no lo consigues me deberás algo.

— ¿Qué?

—No lo sé, lo decidiré luego. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Tenemos un trato. —Nick cerró los ojos. Judy se sentó en sus talones y comenzó a acariciar el borde de las orejas de Nick, consiguiendo que él sonriera de medio lado.

—Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso, Zanahorias.

— ¿Ah sí? —Murmuró muy cerca de su oído, consiguiendo que Nick abriera los ojos de golpe. No se movió, se quedó helado al ver a Judy inclinada sobre su hombro y con la nariz pegada al borde de su oreja, respirando de una forma lenta, rítmica y pausada. —Porque a mí me parece que estoy consiguiendo que te den escalofríos.

—No los llamaría escalofríos. —Admitió con voz ahogada.

—Cierra los ojos. —Murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro en su oreja y comenzar a mordisquear el borde de la misma, Nick comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse en su lugar, claro que su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar vida propia desde su oreja y hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada al tiempo en que Judy subía por completo el vidrio. — ¿Entonces? —Musitó con voz seductora mientras acariciaba el mentón del zorro con la punta de su nariz. — ¿No son escalofríos?

—No.

— ¿Qué son?

—Zanahorias… —Soltó girando en su asiento, tratando de empujarla y consiguiendo poner su pata sobre el escote de la coneja, arrancándole un gemido muy tenue y tímido. —Para o conseguirás que…

— ¿Qué, Nick? —Musitó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que guiaba la pata de su amigo por su costado y hasta sus caderas. —Sin miedo, torpe zorro. ¿Qué puede pasar? Aún no termina mi turno.

—Pero ya conseguiste que me retracte.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Murmuró antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y seguir mordisqueando su oreja y respirándole cerca del cuello. Pronto el mordisqueo se convirtió en una serie de besos depositados por todo el borde de su rostro hasta su cuello y bajar al hombro por dentro del cuello de la camisa, recorrer el camino de regreso y luego comenzar a depositar besos en la comisura de su boca, arrancándole nuevos escalofríos al zorro.

Nick no pudo contener más sus manos y terminó posándolas en las caderas de Judy para obligarla a bajar más, hasta empujarla a realmente sentarse sobre él. La coneja soltó un gemido por lo bajo en el oído del zorro consiguiendo que él deslizara las patas hacia la espalda baja de la coneja y bajar hasta delinearla por completo, subiendo y bajando desde el límite de sus rodillas hasta su nuca. Ella por su parte continuó plantando besos por todo el cuello de Nick, acercándose y alejándose de su boca una y otra vez.

Lo mordió un poco más fuerte de la cuenta en la oreja, arrancándole un gemido gutural y contenido que la hizo sonreír. Se separó un momento para encarar a Nick y luego se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios, sosteniendo el rostro a escasos milímetros de que sus bocas se encontraran.

—Entonces. —Murmuró ella con voz seductora. — ¿Me debes algo?

—Te debo algo. —Concedió él, perdiendo el control de su voz. Y de sí. Pasó sus manos hasta el escote de su blusa y comenzó a desabotonarla de manera que, en unos segundos, tenía a Judy básicamente sentada a horcajadas sobre él sin blusa, sólo oculta por el sujetador. Sin poder controlarse a sí mismo comenzó a depositar besos tímidos y seductores por todo el cuello de Judy, bajando hacia su escote y depositando más besos y mordidas por el borde del sujetador de la coneja, arrancándole gemidos casi imperceptibles.

Ella ya había tomado ventaja sobre la camisa del zorro, llevaba la mitad de los botones desabrochados cuando las luces de una patrulla la hicieron volver a la realidad. Nick acababa de tomarle el rostro y la besaba apasionadamente, ajeno completamente al hecho de que Judy se había puesto repentinamente alerta. Las luces azules y rojas bañaron a los oficiales, cosa que por fin hizo a Nick volver en sí y soltar a su compañera.

La coneja bajó de su regazo y se acomodó la ropa antes de bajar del vehículo, dejando a Nick con la respiración acelerada y sin dominio de sí mismo. Él suspiró un par de veces hasta percatarse de que los vidrios de la patrulla estaban empañados y que ella había conseguido que cierta parte de su cuerpo de verdad perdiera el control.

Limpió el vidrio con el aire acondicionado y se percató de que la coneja estaba sentada en el cofre de la patrulla, mirando hacia el frente con los hombros tensos. Él, un poco más calmado, bajó del vehículo y se sentó al lado de Judy, mirando las calles desiertas por la madrugada.

—Hola. —Murmuró él en tono tímido.

—Hola. —Respondió con un hilo de voz, mirando en la dirección contraria.

— ¿Qué acabas de ganar?

—No lo sé. No he decidido.

—Ya veo… —Y tras una pausa incómoda le tomó el rostro para que lo encarara y le plantó un beso en la boca, cortándole la respiración y consiguiendo que ella retrocediera pasmada un instante antes de lanzarse a corresponder el beso. —Sólo quiero que te quede claro que me la voy a cobrar. Eres mía, Zanahorias.

— ¿Por qué tan posesivo? —Soltó con la voz entrecortada.

—Porque no soy capaz de pensar en que otro tenga los privilegios con los que cuento. A ti. Y además… —Repuso con voz cálida, mirando a la coneja con ternura. —Te quiero. Y te quiero sólo para mí.


End file.
